<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Leap by ByAStream</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23895691">Leap</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByAStream/pseuds/ByAStream'>ByAStream</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dark!Steve Rogers - Freeform, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Manipulation, dark!bucky barnes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:42:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,441</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23895691</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByAStream/pseuds/ByAStream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Leap Day is approaching and you have your eye on a guy from accounting. You work in a research capacity with the Avengers, scouring intelligence reports and doing research on localities where missions pop up, which means working closely with Captain America. When you’re overheard talking to Natasha about asking out the guy from accounting on Leap Day, Steve and Bucky go to great lengths to ensure that doesn’t happen</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>135</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Leap</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is me dipping my toes in that particular pool. I typically read dark fic, not write it. It is non-con, which I have never written before. Bucky and Steve are manipulative. They are taking what they want. If this is triggering for you skip over this.</p><p>Find me on Tumblr: jbbarnesnnoble.tumblr.com</p><p>Originally posted on Tumblr as a 2 part fic called Leap Day.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>You sat in the kitchen of the Avengers living quarters at the compound. You were the resident researcher, the one who went through intelligence reports to compile details for briefings, the one who did research on the places the team would be going on everything from the government to local customs and the general lay of the terrain. Your job meant you worked closely with Captain America--sorry </span>
  <em>
    <span>Steve, </span>
  </em>
  <span>as he insisted you call him. Two years into your job and you still had a hard time with that one, even if you did consider him a friend. It had been at his insistence that you had moved into their section of the compound six months into your job there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Natasha was sat across from you, the two of you locked in a discussion on your love life, or rather the lack thereof. It was a Sunday and most of the team was scattered. It was a day off, except for light training, no mission on the horizon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So just ask him out. Leap Day is Saturday. You know there’s that whole tradition where women ask out guys on Leap Day,” she said. You laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He doesn’t work on Saturdays…besides I thought that was proposals,” you said. She smirked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can still ask him out. Worst case, he says no, you move on with your life,” she said. You sighed. Rick worked in the accounting department. You crossed paths once in a while and you were smitten. You knew he had been flirting with you. There was no misinterpreting it. But neither one of you had made a move yet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Easier said than done. Rick’s just so...he’s the guy who all the girls would swoon for if this was high school. I don’t know that I can just ask him out,” you said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just do it. One of you has to,” she said. In the living area, Steve and Bucky both tensed as they listened to your conversation with Natasha. It wouldn’t do to have their girl going out with someone else, especially someone from </span>
  <em>
    <span>accounting </span>
  </em>
  <span>who could never protect her the way they could. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think we need to pay the accounting office a visit tomorrow,” Steve said, his voice low. Bucky nodded in agreement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think we do,” he said. The two sat in silence for a while longer, listening to what you and Natasha were saying. You’d see how wrong Rick was for you, and how right the two soldiers were. They just had to show you first. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Monday morning you headed to the accounting office, two cups of coffee in hand. You handed one to Rick as you found your way to his desk, a smile on your face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, I was thinking. Maybe we could go out tomorrow?” you asked him. His smile fell. You could already feel the sting of rejection settling in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re a great person, a good friend, but...I don’t see you that way. I’m sorry,” he told you. You felt the sting of tears in your eyes. How had you misread the situation so poorly? You were sure he’d been flirting with you, sure that he was into you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh...I...okay, yeah. Um, have a good day?” you replied, unsure of what else to say before turning on your heel and heading for your office. You shut the door as soon as you were safely inside, letting the tears fall. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Stupid, stupid, stupid. </span>
  </em>
  <span>You chastised yourself. It was high school all over again. Of course someone like him wasn’t into you. You had been foolish to think otherwise. You were pulled from your thoughts by someone clearing their throat. You let out a startled yelp, seeing Steve and Bucky sitting in the two chairs across from your desk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong?” Steve asked you. You shook your head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing you need to worry about Captain Rogers,” you said. You saw the look of concern on his face as he stood and strode over to you. You were surprised when he brought a hand to your face, wiping away the tears that were still falling. Bucky was quick to join him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re our friend, doll. We’re going to worry when you come in looking like someone just broke your heart. Who do we gotta go have a chat with?” Bucky asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No one. It’s nothing. I was foolish for thinking someone like him could like me. That’s all,” you told them, pulling away and heading for your desk. You had had a crush on both soldiers once upon a time when you started. But once you settled and got to know them, it passed. They had become good friends, after some insistence on their part. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Someone like who, sweetheart?” Steve asked. You shook your head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You two aren’t here to talk about my relationship woes. What did you need?” you asked, your tone slightly clipped. The sooner you got them out of your office the sooner you could have your breakdown in relative peace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We wanted to go over the latest intel report with you, about the situation in Ottawa. But that can wait. Why don’t you take the day off?” Steve asked. You shook your head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have far too much to get done today to do that,” you replied. The soft expression on his face hardened. You had never seen that look directed toward you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re taking the rest of the day off. No arguing. You report to me. And I’m telling you, it can wait until tomorrow,” he said, leaving no room for you to argue. Bucky gave you a small smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Besides, we’re done with our work for the day. This was the only thing we needed to do today. We can go out and you can tell us what’s bothering you, doll,” Bucky said. You sighed. You missed the look the two shared as your shoulders sagged in defeat. There was no getting out of doing what Steve wanted, not when you knew he had no issue picking you up and forcing you out of your office. You stood and gathered your things, still missing the silent exchange between the two men.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good girl. Now, why don’t you go change into something more comfortable? We’ll go to that Italian place you like in town, hm?” Steve asked. You bristled at the first part of his comment. You took a moment before answering him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think I’d rather just stay in. Have some time to myself tonight,” you said. His expression changed to something you couldn’t quite read. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you’re sure...you know where you can find us if you change your mind. We’ll always make time for you, doll,,” Bucky said as the three of you exited your office. The door locked automatically behind you, thanks to FRIDAY. You just nodded at him, before heading for the residential building that housed the team. The duo headed in the opposite direction, toward Steve’s office. Once the door was closed, Steve gave him a look of annoyance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You should’ve insisted she go out to dinner with us,” he snapped. Bucky shook his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Too much, too soon. If we want her to want us, we need to do this right. Push just enough. You almost had her running like a scared rabbit with your good girl comment. What happened to “let’s ease her into this”, or was that never your plan?” Bucky asked. Steve ran a hand through his hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re right. I got ahead of myself. She makes it so easy to want her,” Steve replied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We just have to be patient. We handled the Rick problem. Now we just have to wait for her to seek us out,” Bucky said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By five in the afternoon, you found yourself looking for the two. You found them lounging in the living area, Steve reading over a mission report and Bucky reading a book. You leaned against the wall, not wanting to interrupt the two. Steve glanced up and smiled when he saw you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Change your mind?” he asked, causing Bucky to look up as well. You nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah...I was thinking I could go for some Italian,” you said. They both stood up and walked toward you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How about you go shower and change into something nice. We’ll make a night of it,” Steve said. While it was phrased like a suggestion, his tone was commanding. You felt your face warm and a fluttering in your stomach. You nodded at the two before heading to your room to take a quick shower. You chose a simple dress, one of your favorites for the time of year, slipping on a pair of flats. You opted against putting on makeup. It was a dinner with friends, you didn’t need to go to that much effort. You headed to the common area, to find they were already there waiting, both men wearing dress pants and button downs. You shook your head, reminding yourself to get a grip. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ready, doll?” Bucky asked offering his arm for you to link yours with. You smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” you said, linking your arm with his. Steve came up along your other side, wrapping an arm around your waist. You could only assume what others who saw you would think. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dinner was nice. If you didn’t know any better, you’d say it was a date. As far as you were concerned, it was two friends taking you out to cheer you up to take the sting out of the rejection you had faced. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They walked you to your door at the compound when you returned. You stood outside your door and turned toward the two men.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you. I was feeling pretty low. I thought...I really thought he liked me. I don’t understand where I misinterpreted things,” you said. Steve brought a hand up to your cheek, tilting your head so you were looking at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“His loss. A guy like that? He doesn’t know how to treat a woman like you,” Steve said. You weren’t sure who made the first move, but his lips met yours in a gentle but demanding kiss. You were breathless when he pulled away, acutely aware of Bucky’s presence beside you. You were turned around suddenly to face him. Unlike Steve, his kiss wasn’t gentle. When he pulled away, you looked between the two men.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t...I don’t understand I thought,” you said trailing off. Everyone had their suspicions about the two. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Doll, we’ve liked you for a while. And if you’re willing...we’d both like to take you on another date, see where this thing goes,” Bucky said, ducking his head a little. His eyes met Steve’s. Things were clicking into place. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I...people will talk,” you protested. You felt the fire ignite inside you at the thought of being with them both, but you knew what people would say. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Forget what others will say, doll. We can make you happier than some accountant,” Bucky all but growled. You paused. You had never mentioned that the guy you had asked out worked in accounting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How did you--,” Steve cut you off with another kiss. You tried shoving him away but you knew it was no use. You were confused. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you worry about how we know doll. He wasn’t right for you,” Bucky said. Steve pulled away from you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now, sweetheart, why don’t you go on, get ready for bed. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow,” Steve said. You nodded, still a bit dazed from the kiss. You missed the door handle at first, drawing chuckles from the two supersoldiers. Once you were inside and the door was shut, you let the events of the day play out. Maybe they had overheard you and Nat at some point. It was the only explanation that made sense. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the apartment they shared, Steve and Bucky sat down on the couch. They were quiet, both relishing in the fact that they had gotten to kiss you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We could’ve had her tonight,” Bucky grumbled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Weren’t you the one telling me to be patient earlier?” Steve asked with a grin. Bucky groaned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I take it back. She’s so...she’s perfect,” Bucky said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Soon. Like you said, Buck, we need to take this slow.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next morning you were up early. You were briefing the team that morning on the mission they’d be leaving for that afternoon, Steve and Bucky included. You had given thought to the previous night, deciding that while you liked both men, right now you couldn’t put yourself in that position. You slipped into the conference room, coffee in hand. You were startled to find  Steve and Bucky already there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Careful doll,” Bucky said, plucking the coffee from your hands and setting it down. You set the folders down beside it, each one marked with a name. You pulled away when Steve moved to hug you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong?” he asked, a frown on his face. You sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought about it. You guys are great but...I don’t think I’m in a position to well, put myself in that position,” you said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Was it something we said?” Bucky asked, concern laced in his tone. He tried to think about anything that could have put you off. He and Steve didn’t account for this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, no. It’s...you guys are well, you. I’m me. You might not care what people think or say but...I’m not in a position where I can’t care. I don’t want people to think I have this position because of who I’m with. I don’t want to ruin our friendship either,” you said. Steve moved to say something, to argue, but stopped when he saw the subtle shake of Bucky’s head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If that’s what you want, doll. It doesn’t change how we feel. You know where to find us if you change your mind,” Bucky said as the door opened, Natasha shuffling in with Sam and Wanda. </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>You found yourself on Tinder in the absence of the team. Your only company was FRIDAY. Three days into the mission, you found yourself on a date with a guy named Wes. He was charming and funny. He was a school teacher, you had learned, teaching US history at a local high school. The team was due to be gone for the month, if not a little longer. The mission had taken a turn and you were working through the intel. In that time, one date turned to three turned into the two of you putting a label on things. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You weren’t at the compound when the quinjet landed. Steve and Bucky shared a look of concern while Wanda handed Natasha several bills. Natasha smirked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How did you know she wouldn’t be here?” Wanda grumbled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I checked her Instagram. She’s out with the guy she’s seeing. Spending the night from the looks of it,” Natasha said. Steve’s shield clattered to the ground, drawing the attention of the team. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Must be more tired than I thought,” Steve said, picking up the shield. He wasn’t happy with this development and he could practically feel the tension radiating off of Bucky. They headed to their apartment in silence. Once inside, Bucky went to shower without saying a word as Steve pulled out his laptop. He found your Instagram with ease. For someone who worked in intelligence, you left your social media wide open. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was quick to find out all he needed to about this Wes Everett you were seeing. A background check came up clean. Parents still alive, three older brothers and a sister. Youngest of five. And decidedly not good enough for you. No one was. Only he and Bucky could give you what you needed. Bucky entered the room, sweatpants slung low around his waist. He seemed calmer, but still on edge.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wes Everett, thirty years old, school teacher and the youngest of five kids. Not a single thing wrong with him on paper,” Steve grumbled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When are we going to pay him a visit?” Bucky asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tomorrow, once she’s home,” Steve said. Bucky nodded. It was in your best interest that things with Wes end before you got hurt. Because he’d hurt you in the end, they were convinced. </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Like clockwork, you were in the communal living room, crying. You had a movie on that you weren’t paying attention to. Bucky sat down beside you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong doll?” he asked, concern on his face. You let out a sob.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I really thought it would last. He was a good guy,” you cried.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whoa, whoa, let’s back up, who?” he asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been seeing this guy, Wes. He was so good, so sweet. He broke up with me. Things seemed fine when I left his place this morning. He didn’t have the balls to break up with me to my face. I was really starting to fall for this guy,” you said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come here, doll,” he said, opening his arms. You had no qualms about sitting on his lap and crying into his shoulder. He was Bucky, one of your closest friends there. He ran a hand up and down your back in comfort. Steve entered the room and a small smile emerged on his face as he took in the scene. Your crying had reduced to small whimpers here and there as Bucky whispered words of comfort in your ear. </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the wake of your breakup with Wes, you had sworn off dating. You rationalized that if it was meant to be, it would happen. You spent more time with Steve and Bucky between their missions, seamlessly fitting into their routines. As it was, you were in their apartment, making dinner with Steve while Bucky finished up training new recruits with Sam. It had become a routine you appreciated, especially if it meant you weren’t eating alone. Big dinners with the team didn’t happen often. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You were caught off guard when Steve kissed you. You thought you were passed that. You tried in vain to shove him away. As soon as he pulled away, you moved to duck under the arm that caged you in. Something felt off about the whole thing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where are you going, sweetheart?” he asked, his arms wrapping around you, effectively trapping you, your back against his front. You could feel his cock starting to harden and froze. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“B-bathroom,” you stammered out. He chuckled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Want to try that again with a little more honesty?” he asked. You swallowed. A tension filled the room that only worsened when Bucky walked in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Starting without me?” Bucky teased before fully taking in the scene. His eyes narrowed at you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Leaving so soon, doll? We haven’t even eaten dinner yet. Where are your manners?” Bucky asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I...I have work I need to get done. I forgot to do something,” you lied. You were becoming more uncomfortable by the minute. You thought they had given up on whatever infatuation they’d had with you after you turned them down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know, lying is wrong, doll,” Bucky said, stepping toward where Steve held you. You knew there was no getting away from them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not, I’m not lying,” you said, trying to calm yourself down. Bucky stood in front of you, moving a stray piece of hair out of your face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cute. But you never forget to do anything when it comes to your work,” Bucky said. He took you from Steve’s grasp so the other man could finish preparing dinner. Bucky dragged you to the table, sitting down and forcing you into his lap. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Since we can’t trust you not to run off, you get to sit on my lap,” Bucky said. You frowned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Buck, this isn’t funny, let me go,” you said. His grip on you tightened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You and Stevie made dinner. You should stay and enjoy it,” he said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I at least sit on a chair?” you asked. He shook his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You lost that privilege,” he said. Steve brought the food out, setting the lasagna dish in the middle along with a salad. You moved for the lasagna only to have Bucky stop you. He grabbed a bowl from where you would have been sitting and filled it with salad. He and Steve both looked at you expectantly. You frowned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not a big salad person,” you said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sweetheart, eat your salad. We won’t tell you again. You can’t skip over the healthiest part of the meal, not anymore,” Steve said. Anxiety sat in the pit of your stomach, heavy like a rock. You couldn’t figure out a way out of this. You ate in silence, not looking up at either man. You finished the salad and plated your lasagna. Once the meal was finished, Steve scooped you up from Bucky’s lap while Bucky collected the dishes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get her ready for us. She’ll understand by the time we’re done tonight. We want what’s best for her. We know what’s best for her,” Bucky said. You thrashed in Steve’s arms as he carried you toward the bedroom. He tossed you on the bed, grabbed your wrists with ease. You weren’t sure what he attached to your wrist, but it wasn’t metal. The second wrist followed. You knew there was no way out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What...what are you doing?” you asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Showing you that we can take care of you, sweetheart. We love you. Rick and Wes, they’re boys. They have no idea what to do with a woman like you, no idea what you need,” Steve said. You kicked as he went to unbutton your pants. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“None of that. You’re in enough trouble as it is, sweetheart. You keep this up, I’ll tie your legs down too,” Steve said as he pulled your pants down along with your panties. Tears welled in your eyes. You didn’t want this, want them. Not like this. You gasped as he tore your shirt, undoing the strapless bra you had worn once the shirt was out of the way. It was the only one you had clean, the others in the wash. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door clicked open and Bucky strode in. He paused, taking in the sight of you on the bed. You saw the bulge in his pants and froze. Both men appeared to be well endowed, bigger than anyone you’d been with. You had been so lost in thought, you missed Steve undressing, or that Bucky had sat down on the bed, dressed in nothing but his boxers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll pretend your outburst earlier didn’t happen. You don’t know the rules yet, doll. Can’t punish you for not knowing the rules. We can talk about those later, but for now. Steve and I are going to show you how good we can be to you, how much we love you. Those boys you were messing around with, they don’t deserve you doll. They didn’t deserve a chance to see you like this,” Bucky said as he trailed his hand from your cheek down your neck to your breast. He gently squeezed one of your breasts before teasing the nipple. You bit back a moan at the sensation. You refused to give them the satisfaction. Steve slid between your legs, forcing them apart with ease. You tried to kick, but he held your legs down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sweetheart remember what I said. I don’t want to have to tie your legs down too,” Steve said. Silent tears made their way down your cheeks. You didn’t want this. Not like this. Steve ran two fingers from your clit to your entrance. Your cheeks flushed with heat at the realization that you were wet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would you look at that, our girl is soaking wet,” Steve said, holding his fingers up. Bucky wore a smirk on his lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can keep fighting, darlin’, but you’re only fooling yourself,” Bucky murmured before capturing your lips with his. Steve slid two fingers inside you as his lips wrapped around your clit. You arched up at the sudden contact, letting a moan slip out. Steve didn’t let up as Bucky continued kissing you. Bucky moved from your lips to your neck, sucking a bruise into the juncture where your neck and shoulder met. The dual sensations pushed you over the edge and you came with a loud moan. Shame filled you. You shouldn’t enjoy this. Not like this. Never like this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s it sweetheart, let us hear you. We just wanna make you feel good,” Steve said as he pulled away, face glistening with your juices. You were caught off guard by the kiss as he and Bucky swapped places. It was enough to distract you from Bucky pressing his cock into you. You froze as he inched forward. You couldn’t deny the surge of pleasure as he fully sheathed himself within you before pulling out and pressing back in. You found yourself lost in the pleasure. Steve pulled away from you, undoing the ties that bound your wrist. Bucky was quick to withdraw before flipping you onto your stomach. He pulled you up so you were kneeling, chest meeting the bed before entering you once more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve moved in front of you, looking at you expectantly as he positioned himself in front of your mouth. You knew you had no choice. They were both stronger than you. You lost the drive to fight against them quickly. You opened your mouth and he pressed forward, wrapping a hand in your hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s it sweetheart, fuck, that’s a good girl,” Steve said. You hated that part of you that preened at his praise. This was wrong. But they both felt so good. Your emotions were all over the place. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You were pushed over the edge once more when Bucky’s flesh hand found your clit. Bucky followed shortly after, finishing inside you. Steve’s thrusting into your mouth ceased as he pulled out, replacing Bucky between your thighs, flipping you onto your back once more. It didn’t take him long to finish. He didn’t withdraw from your right away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See how good it can be? How good we can be? Just have to let us in sweetheart. We only want what’s best for you,” Steve murmured. You were too exhausted to argue, to fight. You weren’t sure how to feel. Violated. But they had shown more care and concern than any lover you’d had. But you still felt anger. They took what they wanted, no room for argument. You didn’t respond as they cleaned you up, putting you in a bath before pulling a shirt over your head. You sobbed once they tucked you between them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shh, shh, it’ll be alright sweetheart. You’ll see. You’ll see,” Steve said. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>